Sk8er Boi
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic-Ashley A. looks back at turning down an old classmate who ended up making it big.......


A/N: just heard this song on my itunes and so had to write a fic about it  
bc I am a crazy insomniac with nothing better to do. Please r/r.  
  
He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
In high school TJ Detweiler had the biggest crush on the most popular  
girl in school, Ashley Armbruster. She was the pretty, popular type guys  
like him-the skater types devoted to making music-- had no chance of ever  
being with. Ashley was into ballet and other girly activities and spent  
more time trying to improve her appearance than anything else. But little  
did TJ know that Ashley really did have a thing for him, she actually had a  
major crush on him-he was the kind of rebellious boy she always wanted to  
date. However, she was an Ashley and they made it a rule to only date the  
popular jocks. Guys like TJ that wore baggy clothes and had body piercings  
were a major no-no in Ashley world. (A/N: I really have no idea about  
skater boys and how they dress, I'm so out of the loop, so I'm making this  
up) So she snubbed him along with the other Ashleys, and completely  
embarrassed him when he found the courage to ask him out.  
  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
"Um, Ashley A.?" TJ swallowed nervously as he stared at his feet,  
trying to find the courage to ask out the school Homecoming Queen.  
  
"What do you want, you freak?" she asked, flipping her perfect blonde  
hair over her shoulders. She looked at her fellow Ashleys and rolled her  
eyes.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to see a movie tonight? The new Matrix  
movie is out and I heard you want to see it." TJ stuttered, his face  
turning a shade of pale pink.  
  
"Ew, get away from me, loser, go back with Spin-ugly, you two will be  
the perfect couple one day." She laughed loudly, her voice ringing loud  
enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, which caused them to laugh along  
with her.  
  
TJ walked away and sat down next to his best friend Spinelli, who put  
a comforting arm around him and whispered something to him that made him  
smile slightly. Ashley laughed again, "Me and TJ? As if," she thought.  
  
5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
***FIVE YEARS LATER***  
  
Ashley A sighed. "Come on, Crystal, eat," she begged, talking to her  
eight month old baby. She wiped some baby food off her shirt and sat down.  
Being a single mom at nineteen was no easy task, especially when Menlo, the  
baby's father, left her once he found out she was pregnant. He claimed he  
had no responsibility and went off to pursue his education at Yale.  
Flipping on the TV, Ashley channel surfed until she came to MTV. Stopping,  
she began singing along to the music and dancing around her kitchen, making  
baby Crystal laugh.  
"I wonder who sings that," she thought as the video ended. Looking at  
the screen, she gasped. "Oh, my God,' she thought picking up the phone and  
calling her fellow Ashleys  
  
"You guys, Detweiler's a big time singer now on MTV. I just saw his  
video!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"We know, we are going to his concert, you game?" Ashley Q. asked.  
  
"Sure, give me an hour." After changing and dropping the baby off at  
her mother's, Ashley and her friends went to the concert. TJ looked so  
amazing, his chestnut hair spiked so perfectly, and Ashley could tell he  
had been working out, because his arms were so buff and when he threw his  
shirt at the audience, she could tell he had a six-pack. "Man, am I an  
idiot,' she thought, wishing she had said yes to him all those years ago.  
  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
"Man, just because he was a little different, I had to be a snob and  
turn him down. I should have gone out with him." Ashley thought as she got  
ready for bed that night. "He's a big timer now, all the magazines say he's  
engaged to the love of his life, he has a multiplatinum CD,TRL appearances,  
Grammy nominations, and what am I, a single teen mom supporting my kid on  
my cocktail waitressing job. (a/n: no offense again, not very creative to  
think of another job right now) It is all I am experienced at. If I had  
been with TJ, I wouldn't be in this situation, I'd be a big timer too."  
Ashley crawled into bed, still thinking about TJ. "Girl, he is great, and  
you are a first class moron," she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
  
A week later Ashley was glued to the TV when TJ made yet another TRL  
appearance. This time, however, he wasn't alone.  
  
"Yes, and here I am with my beautiful fiancée, my songwriter, my  
muse. Everybody, this is the future Mrs. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli."  
Ashley watched in shock as Spinelli walked onto the stage and kissed TJ.  
Gone was the rough and tumble girl from high school. Spinelli was now a  
beautiful woman, dressed in a simple black suit and shoes. She took the mic  
and began answering the questions she was being asked.  
  
"TJ has been my best friend forever, and I love supporting him. We  
are always there for each other and I love him more than anything. People  
always saw us as 'punks' or 'skaters,' but in the end we are only human,  
and his inner beauty is what made me fall in love with him. To all of you  
who couldn't see that, I hope you realize how happy we are now and how  
looking beyond the outside of someone led to our wonderful relationship."  
Spinelli smiled at the camera. "Sorry," she said, blushing a little. "I  
kind of got carried away."  
  
"It's ok, hun," the host smiled at her. "And now, TJ and Spinelli are  
going to perform a song they wrote together based on how people saw them in  
high school and how it led to who they are today. Take it you two."  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
  
TJ and Spinelli went up to the mic and began singing. The song hit  
Ashley right where it hurt and tears began to form in her eyes. She was  
wrong. Being popular wouldn't lead to a life of happiness and fortune. It  
instead cost her being with a wonderful, rich, famous man that was now  
dating her worst enemy. "Why didn't I just say yes,' Ashley said to herself  
as she went to take care of her crying baby.  
  
A/N: hope you liked this, my other fics will be updated, I promise, this  
was just bugging me and had to get out. R/R, but if you can't say something  
nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading!  
p.s: I know TJ turning punk is odd, but somehow I can kinda picture it. The  
reason, if you want to know, is that he was trying to find himself and  
become comfortable in his own skin, and I can't picture any of the other  
guys as punks. I know I'm off on the whole punk thing and I hope no one is  
offended, if you are I'm sorry! 


End file.
